My Real Feeling
by niedlichta
Summary: Galau. Shizuka Doumeki galau. Dan dia, terus memikirkan perasaannya terhadap sang pemilik toko yang baru itu. Dedicated to FFC-Double Fic dari himekaaaiueo. Slight OOC, hints shounen ai for DouWata. Mind to RnR? :D


**oxoxoxo**

**Dedicated to: FFC Double Fic a.k.a Fictogemino Challenge, dan Chichan**

**Warning: OOC. Drabble-ish. Shounen ai. GAJE.**

**oxoxoxo**

**My Real Feeling**

**A xxxHolic Fanfic by Cute-Tamacchan**

**xxxHolic (c) CLAMP**

**oxoxoxo**

Doumeki gelisah—dia kembali mengingat detik-detik saat kejadian itu terjadi. Mengapa… Kejadian itu terjadi? Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan ambigu itu, akhirnya dia kembali berbaring di futon. Dan kembali berpikir seiring jarum jam berjalan.

Dia sudah tahu, tapi… Argh. Lelaki yang baru meninggalkan bangku sekolah itu pusing.

Sesungguhnya, dia telah menyadari perasaannya… Tapi…

Dia tidak habis pikir—mengapa dia, yang notabene jarang mengeluarkan emosi, menjadi seperti ini? Tambah lagi, alasan mengapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini adalah karena… Kejadian itu.

Dia mengecup Watanuki… Kemarin. Saat melihat pemuda itu tertidur di bangku yang ada di tengah-tengah toko untuk kesekian kali di hari kelulusan Doumeki.

Dia menepis pemikiran anehnya tentang kejadian itu—bukan, bukannya dia membenci hasil pemikiran yang sempat hadir di kepalanya, tapi... Hei—berpikir seperti ini membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Sungguh. Dia bukanlah seorang _pervert_, dia tidak pernah bertindak keluar dari rasio dan di luar pemikiran. Dia selalu menggunakan pemikirannya—dan sekarang dia ingin memikirkan hal yang membuatnya pusing memikirkan jawabannya itu lagi.

… Sialan.

Berapa kali dipikir juga sama saja. Hasilnya tidak berubah. Otaknya memberikan jawaban kalau dia mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap pemilik toko yang baru itu.

Dia mencintai Watanuki. Benarkah?

Yang benar saja. Kalimat itu, digunakan sebagai candaan juga tidak mempan. Mokona juga tidak akan tertawa kalau dia mengatakan kalimat itu.

Dia frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Muka topengnya bahkan terlihat sangat kusut. Shizuka Doumeki, orang paling tenang dan bermuka topeng, ternyata bisa frustasi.

Sepertinya dia harus meminum beberapa botol sake lagi—ya, untuk menemaninya tidur malam ini. Masa bodohlah. Tidak tidur juga tidak apa-apa. Dia butuh penyegar.

Dia berdiri, dan beranjak ke dapur rumahnya.

… Benar, saat ini dia berada di rumahnya, di kuil. Dia sedang tidak ingin melihat Watanuki—dia tidak mau kehilangan kendali saat bertatapan mata dengan anak itu. Setidaknya, saat ini, dia masih belum mau Watanuki membencinya karena dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh terhadapnya. Setidaknya Watanuki masih belum sadar—sepertinya.

Dia sendiri tidak yakin, kalau Watanuki belum menyadarinya. Dia 'kan mengetahui semuanya sejak dia menjadi pemilik toko? Karena Watanuki jadi pemilik toko dan dia tidak bisa keluar karena 'bayarannya', jarang sekali Doumeki berada di rumahnya sendiri seperti saat ini.

Hampir bisa dikatakan kalau Doumeki jadi tukang belanja Watanuki. Sadar tak sadar, Watanuki selalu menyuruhnya setiap hari untuk belanja makanan. Tapi, dia sendiri yang mau melakukannya, sih…

Bingung. Pemuda dengan warna mata berbeda akibat mata Doumeki dibagi untuknya itu meminta agar Doumeki membelikan beberapa barang belanjaan dan harus diberikan untuknya besok. Secara, bahan makanan mereka pasti sudah habis dalam sehari akibat Mokona.

Dia jadi galau.

Watanuki pasti masih menyisakan sebagian makanan untuk_nya_…

Bertemu dengan Watanuki besok untuk menyerahkan makanan…

Apa dia sanggup? Apa dia sanggup menahan diri, terlebih saat otaknya sudah menyimpulkan bahwa ada 'sesuatu' di dalam dirinya terhadap Watanuki? Terlebih lagi, membelikan makanan dan memberikannya kemudian dimaksakkan makanan—ooh.

Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding—atau mungkin mencelupkannya ke air dingin saat ini. Tuhan, mengapa Kau harus menjatuhkan hukuman seperti ini? Sejak kapan Kau menjadikan hati pemuda yang normal ini menjadi 'berbelok'? Apakah Kau sengaja memberikan cobaan kepadanya? Doumeki tidak habis pikir akan hal ini.

Seingatnya, dulu dia masih merasa biasa saja terhadap Watanuki—hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang yang masakannya 'hangat', cerewet, _geek_, dan juga… Um, manis. Eh. Tunggu. Dia bilang 'manis'?

… Dia speechless.

Memang benar sih. Mungkin dia harus mencoba menerima perasaannya, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik daripada terus _denial_ dan tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi bayangkan saja, menerima kenyataan bahwa kau menyukai seorang pria sementara kau sendiri adalah pria?

Kata orang-orang, cinta itu buta.

Kalimat itu tidak membantu. Urgh. Silahkan salahkan otaknya yang tiba-tiba teringat teori jaman jebot yang selalu digunakan orang-orang jika ingin berkilah saat orang lain mengkritik pilihan cinta mereka yang jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Setidaknya, Doumeki jadi menyadari kalau dia memang menjadi tambah aneh belakangan ini.

Doumeki mencengkram futonnya. Entah kenapa, bantalnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Aah, menerima kenyataan kalau kau mencintai seseorang memang lebih sulit daripada memahami arti cinta itu sendiri…

**oxoxox**

**Fin**

**(silahkan baca dari paragraf akhir sampai dengan paragraf awal)**

**oxoxox**

GAJEEEEE DX

#dibata

Hiksu hiksu. Niatan mau bikin fic fluffy malah jadi fic gajeh. Hiksu hiksu.

Btw, ini buat challenge dari Kak Olip. Nyeh, maaf ya Kak, kalo ficnya gaje~ TAT Otak Tama udah kepelintir (?) nih.

Oh iya. Ini fic pertama Tama di fandom ini—saya jadi takut kalo saya malah ngebuat sampah *deg-deg-deg* Tapi ya, mudah-mudahan karya ini dapet diterima temen-temen semua. _

Mind to give me some advice? Or maybe compliment? :D

Review~?


End file.
